Your Character (Perfect Match)
Your Character in Perfect Match is the main protagonist of the Perfect Match series. Although his/her default name is "Kai", the player can choose to name him/her as they wish. The player can also choose the gender of their character. Appearance Your appearance is customizable according to the player's preferences. You can choose gender, skin tone and facial features, and hairstyle. You have a closet available to change your wardrobe. Personality S/he is really close with Nadia and seems to have an easy going personality. S/he loves to make puns as a form of humor. Chapters Perfect Match Book 1 * Chapter 1: True Love, Guaranteed * Chapter 2: Match Made in Heaven * Chapter 3: Where The Heart Is * Chapter 4: The Getaway * Chapter 5: Home Again * Chapter 6: Swan Song * Chapter 7: Familiar Faces * Chapter 8: Star-Crossed * Chapter 9: Behind the Curtain * Chapter 10: Fight or Flight * Chapter 11: Lying Low * Chapter 12: Arms Race * Chapter 13: On Track * Chapter 14: Thin Ice * Chapter 15: Before the Storm * Chapter 16: Belly of the Beast Book 2 * Chapter 1: Set in Motion * Chapter 2: Unlikely Ally * Chapter 3: Doppelganger * Chapter 4: Aftermath * Chapter 5: Game of Love * Chapter 6: The Sirens * Chapter 7: Who We Are * Chapter 8: Orientation * Chapter 9: When in Paradise * Chapter 10: Going Public * Chapter 11: And... Action! * Chapter 12: Mirror, Mirror * Chapter 13: The Eve of the Battle * Chapter 14: Unveiling * Chapter 15: Reckoning Relationships Hayden Young You first met Hayden at the end of Chapter 1. Hayden is your Match from Eros, and he/she is quite affectionate with Your Character, fancying your dates and enjoying spending time with you and your friends. Hayden is shown to be very protective of you as he/she saved you from the car wreckage as well as serving as a living shield when Eros security aimed a taser at you. Damien Nazario Damien is one of your potential love interests. At the start of the story, Damien is shown to care about your character's well-being and looks out for you. In Chapter 3, he seems surprised and flustered if you answered yes to finding him attractive in a game of Truth or Drink. It's also revealed in Chapter 9 that Eros found him ineligible to get a match because he has a strong romantic attachment to you. Sloane Washington Sloane is one of your potential love interests. Hayden introduced you to her in Chapter 3. She wants to become friends with you as it is hard for her to make friends because she is shy. You can choose to go to the planetarium with her and strengthen your relationship with her. She helps you escape Eros and try to uncover their secrets. Nadia Park Nadia is your cousin. She recommended you to try out the matchmaking service. In Chapter 7, you can choose to take her to a self-defense class to help her get over Steve (premium choice). If you chose to do that, in Chapter 9 she will defend herself by kicking an Eros security guard in the face. Dipper In Chapter 4, if you picked animal lover, Hayden will own Dipper. As soon as she meets you, she takes a liking to you instantly. Alana Kusuma Damien first mentions Alana as his ex-partner on the NYPD/Interpol force, having a "soft spot" for her and vice versa. You first meet her in Book 1, Chapter 11, when you and your friends hide in one of Interpol's German safehouses. In Book 2, she becomes one of your potential love interests. Khaan Mousavi In Book 2, Khaan becomes one of your potential love interests. Harley Doyle Harley is Hayden's match twin/clone who you meet in Book 1, Chapter 14. Harley plays mind games with you as he/she pretends to be Hayden certain times and also engages in flirtation and banner. If Rowan is to be believed, Harley has bloodlust for you. Dames Dames is Damien's match twin who believed he was actually Damien. You discover the truth in Book 1, Chapter 16, and work with him in the beginning of Book 2 to recover Damien. Because he has Damien's emotional memories, he is attached to you and your friends. Keegan Keegan is your match twin that was created to psychologically test Damien during his imprisonment. Your relationship with Keegan remains neutral unless you decide to hear him/her out in Book 2, Chapter 12. Your choices determine whether Keegan becomes an ally or an enemy. Character Customization Gender, Face & Hair Perfect Match Female Faces.jpg|Female Faces Perfect Match Male Faces.jpg|Male Faces Perfect Match Female Hairstyles.jpg|Female Hairstyles in Book 1 Perfect Match Male Hairstyles.jpg|Male Hairstyles in Book 1 PM Book 2 Female Hair.jpg|Female Hairstyles in Book 2 PM Book 2 Male Hair.jpg|Male Hairstyles in Book 2 Outfit Choices in Book 1 Perfect Match Initial outfits.jpg|Initial outfits Perfect Match Date with Hayden.jpg|Date with Hayden Perfect Match Nadias Housewarming Party.jpg|Nadia's Housewarming Party PM Trip to Cedar Rest.jpg|Trip to Cedar Rest PM Male MC F1 Shirtless.jpg|Male MC Face 1 Shirtless Male MC Face 2 Shirtless.png|Male MC Face 2 Shirtless ShirtleswhitemaleMC.png|Male MC Face 3 Shirtless PM Female MC Lingerie.png|Female MC Lingerie PM Date at the Opera House.jpg|Date at the Opera House PM Royalty Outfit Disguise.jpg|Royalty Outfit Disguise PM Dinner at Berlin.jpg|Dinner at Berlin PM Vipera Disguise.jpg|Vipera Club outfit PM Guard Uniform.jpg|Arctic Guard Uniform Outfit Choices in Book 2 PM Book 2 Initial.jpg|Book 2 Initial Outfits PM Rescue Mission.jpg|Rescue Mission PM Video Game Launch Party.jpg|Video Game Launch Party PM Intern Outfit.jpg|Intern Outfit PM_Winona's_Party.jpg|Winona's Party PM_Winona_Interview.jpg|Winona Interview PM Gala.jpg|Gala MaleMCFace3inGalaOutfitPM2Ch14FullView.png|Alternate Male MC in Gala Outfit (Full View) Miscellaneous PerfectMatchMaleMCErosProfile.jpg|Your Character's (Male) Eros Profile PM Female MC Eros Profile.png|Your Character's (Female) Eros Profile PM2PressBadge.png|Fake credentials to Blue Fire party Damien's Symbolic Key 2 his place PM2 Ch.15.png|''Symbolic'' Key to Damien's place for MC Trivia * A version of Your Character is shown on the covers of Perfect Match, Book 1 and Perfect Match, Book 2. * One out of six faces is reused from ''LoveHacks'' and three out of the six faces are reused from ''The Royal Romance''. * "Kai" is a gender neutral name. * Like the main characters of The Royal Romance, High School Story, and Home for the Holidays, the main character in this book has a last name. ** Similar to Home for the Holidays, however, the main character's last name is set to "Park" right from the start and cannot be changed. * The default name of "Kai Park" could be a reference to a character and big bad in The Vampire Diaries TV Series called Malachai "Kai" Parker. * Your character shares the same surname as Ben Park from the LoveHacks series. * In Book 2, Chapter 4 of Perfect Match, Your Character told Damien Nazario in a flashback, how the show America's Most Eligible would be a thousand times better if the contestants fell down trap doors when they were eliminated. Because you were on the run, you had stopped watching half way through the season. In Chapter 15, you and Nadia binge-watch the rest of the season. * Additionally, he/she also revealed to Damien that he/she is "one of those filthy millennials who doesn't answer their phone" in the same chapter. *Cooking is not one of your strengths. *Your Character was valedictorian of his/her high school. *A plot inconsistency lies if your character did or did not go to college. In Book 1, Chapter 13, if you choose to play the premium scene Never Have I Ever, if you choose yes to being handcuffed, Nadia mentions it happened in college. But in Book 2, Chapter 6, if you go with Khaan to get burritos, you can determine either way if Your Character went to college. *In Book 2, Chapter 5, if you choose to premium play Everlast!, one choice reveals Your Character can sing. As Damien puts it, apparently the singing genes skipped Nadia and went to you. *In fifth grade, during a production of The Wizard of Oz, somehow the Scarecrow and Tin Man caught fire, but Your Character played the dog. Category:Characters Category:'Perfect Match' Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:LGBT Category:Male Category:Female